


Past

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tell her not to go into the mayhem of that final battle. The younger ones, having no reason to think otherwise, think she should not go because she is too old. They say it is because she is too valuable, but she knows they see the lines on her face and the little threads of gray that have started to appear in her coal black hair. She wants to remind them that Albus was twice her age, and that never stopped him. The few remaining old timers, people who remember back before either war, have other reasons. Those are harder to refute. Ironic how some of the Order doesn't trust her for her aging and the others for her youth. Yet perhaps not, their young hero is no older than she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

They tell her not to go into the mayhem of that final battle. The younger ones, having no reason to think otherwise, think she should not go because she is too old. They say it is because she is too valuable, but she knows they see the lines on her face and the little threads of gray that have started to appear in her coal black hair. She wants to remind them that Albus was twice her age, and that never stopped him. The few remaining old timers, people who remember back before either war, have other reasons. Those are harder to refute. Ironic how some of the Order doesn't trust her for her aging and the others for her youth. Yet perhaps not, their young hero is no older than she was.

Horace refuses to help. Minerva can't help thinking, bitterly, that if he'd been better at it in the past, perhaps they wouldn't have had this problem. She wonders if there are still people out there who blame her. She has long since come to accept that he would have done it all anyway. That was what Albus said, and recently she's come to believe him.

In the end she convinces the others to let her come only because Potter, Granger, and Ron Weasley have taken off without them as well. Arthur actually looks as exhausted as Remus for once. She leaves them behind and as her tabby self she finds the way in through His defenses.

She has not seem Him in years, and although she's heard of the changes she has not seen most of them. They are not comparable to her aching bones and sagging skin. Tom would have been a handsome older man, refined looking. It had been a much discussed point among her classmates back during her days at Hogwarts. This abomination is nothing like his former skin. It makes it easier. His fair face had made it difficult for many, in earlier days, to see the pitch black evil within. Now, Minerva thinks to herself, his exterior matches his interior. 

When the times comes she does not flinch. She has no doubt, no regrets except that she did not do this earlier.


End file.
